It is well known in the field of beverage dispensing systems, to supply the handle of a tap, valve, or faucet with electrical power, typically for the purpose of illuminating the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,617 to Currie shows a tap that employs fiber optic cables to illuminate portions of the tap and handle. The fiber optic cable runs externally to the tap and handle. Furthermore, no connections are suggested, nor disclosed, for bridging the tap and handle, especially a solution that also addresses the need for tap handles to have a proper orientation on the tap, as directed toward patrons. More generally, for quick disconnecting electrical connections, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,925 to Wilson discloses a quick-release electrical connection that surrounds a threaded core. The connection of Wilson includes male and female clips that are cumbersome, but appear to be able to disengage when the connector is separated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,444 to Stine shows a breakaway electrical connection very similar to Wilson '295, but it is observed that both of these quick-release references require a near-perfect alignment to function. Even when combined, these prior patent references neither provide, nor suggest, a safe and reliable electrical connection between a handle and tap. A system is needed for a quick connection electrical circuit within the tap and tap handle, which also provides for orienting the tap handle in any desired direction about the tap. The present invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.